


Beautiful

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [54]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @yanrel17 on Wattpad: Beautiful by Bazzi ft. Camila Cabello





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting half finished in my Google docs for weeks... if not months.
> 
> Guess I just need to get back into my writing a bit more :D
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

Camila couldn’t help but think this was crazy.

****

Crazy coincidence.

****

Crazy fate.

****

Just plain crazy.

****

Crazy that Lauren was at the same damn party she was performing at.

****

Crazy that Lauren was going to hear her and Bazzi singing to a small party crowd.

****

Perhaps it was just fate; I mean, Camila only helped Bazzi out because the song was just too perfect of a reminder to miss out on.

****

It was almost like he’d taken apart the previous five years and written a song about it.

****

Of course, Camila’s luck meant she didn’t see Lauren in the front row until she was on stage.

****

It wasn’t until Bazzi started singing that Camila got lost in her memories.

****

\----

****

_ Hey _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel _

_ Love your imperfections, every angle _

_ Tomorrow comes and goes before you know _

_ So I just had to let you know _

****

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are?” Camila said, her head leaning on her palm, her arm resting on the back of the tour bus sofa.

****

Lauren laughed and ducked her head, her hair falling across her face.

****

“Yes. Yes you have. A lot.” Lauren mumbled, looking up at Camila through her eyelashes.

****

“I don’t think you hear it enough.” Camila mused with a bright smile.

****

“And I just had to hear it now? When we’re half asleep and loopy on lack of sleep?” Lauren asked with a laugh. Camila nodded slowly.

****

“You had to hear it today.” Camila whispered.

****

“Today’s almost over.” Lauren pointed out, leaning closer subconsciously. 

****

“Which is why I had to tell you now.” Camila said, matter-of-factly. Lauren laughed again, shaking her head fondly.

****

\----

****

_ The way that Gucci look on you, amazing _

_ But nothing can compare to when you’re naked _

_ Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded _

_ Saying you’re the one for me, I need to face it _

****

Camila was pulled out of her thoughts as Bazzi moved through the song. She couldn’t help but internally roll her eyes as her eyes glanced over Lauren. 

****

Gucci. She was wearing Gucci.

****

It was just getting crazier.

****

Or it was planned.

****

And yet Camila couldn’t help but agree with the song; nothing could ever be as gorgeous as Lauren naked. Absolutely nothing. Not even some designer dress.

****

And unfortunately, over two years after their break up, Camila was yet to face that no one else was ever going to compare to Lauren.

****

She was it for Camila and damn if this didn’t make her see that.

****

\----

****

_ Started when we were younger _

_ Swear to God that I loved her _

_ Sorry that your mom found out _

_ Guess that we just really had the thunder _

_ Ain't nobody else that I'd be under _

_ Beautiful, beautiful life right now _

_ Beautiful, beautiful night right now _

_ No, no, no _

****

Once more, Camila was flung back into her memories as Bazzi’s voice echoed throughout the room.

****

It really did all start back in that audition. Back when they were young and clueless.

****

When all they wanted was a shot at being famous.

****

They all got what they wanted, just happened to find each other along the way as well.

****

Camila also remembered how profusely she apologised when Lauren’s mom walked in… that was not a conversation she ever wanted to have. Ever.

****

“Lo… I swear I’m so sorry.”

****

“Doesn’t change what happened.”   


“Can you stop trying to smother yourself?”

****

“That was fucking mortifying!”

****

Camila got lost in the memories of thunder; of nights laying curled up under the sheets, of days singing side by side, of mornings sharing lazy kisses as the sun rose. It was all so bitter sweet with Lauren staring up at her, front row and beautiful.

****

Despite the quick verses, Camila felt stuck. Stuck in her memories of Lauren staring down at her, her hair falling in curtains around her face. It wasn’t often that Lauren actually took over but god Camila didn’t want anyone else lying on her chest.

****

It had all been so perfect when they were younger and naive.

****

\----

****

_ Hey _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel _

_ Love your imperfections, every angle _

_ Tomorrow comes and goes before you know _

_ So I just had to let you know _

****

Lauren felt her head rush with the montage of memories playing through her mind.

****

All the times Camila called her beautiful stuck on a loop.

****

The random yet cute outbursts.

****

With the same excuse that she had to hear it everyday, until she started believing it herself.

****

That’s how it began; quiet reassurances that she was as beautiful as the other four. Just to try and squash her insecurities.

****

But it drifted away from platonic.

****

Turned into whispers against soft skin, caresses of curves, kisses shared in the moonlight. Whispered between the sheets or between song changes. It was everywhere and it was… well… beautiful.

****

Lauren couldn’t have asked for a better first love.

****

Then the next day would appear fast as lightning and it was begin all over again.

****

She always blushed. Five years later and Camila was on stage before her and she still blushed.

****

\----

****

_ Oh my God, where did the time go? _

_ I wish the hours would go slow _

_ How is it 6 AM? _

_ Your touch is heaven-sent _

_ Beautiful, beautiful sight right now _

_ Beautiful, beautiful life right now _

_ Got the angels singing ooh-ah right now like, ooh-ah _

****

Camila worked on autopilot. The words pouring out of her as easily as they did when she was recording. The image she’d had in her head then, just months before was no staring at up at her like she was the angel.

****

She’d lost count of the times that her and Lauren had spent whole nights just relishing their time together.

****

The amount of times that they’d only gone to sleep when the sun came up.

****

When their 6 AM alarms would go off and they’d been awake all night talking and exchanging soft touches.

****

Camila felt the passion in her voice increase; Lauren’s touch always made her feel lucky, as though this angel had taken a chance with a mortal and left her in a glow.

****

Lauren had lost track of the times Camila had just stared down at her, a soft smile on her face.

****

Forgotten how many times she’d asked.

****

“What?”

****

“Such a beautiful sight. Always so beautiful.”

****

They’d both longed for the life they had before.

****

Before all the drama and chaos that descended upon them.

****

_ And this is why we’ve got to touch (ah) _

_ Sometimes words are not enough (no) _

_ Painted in your golden kiss, honey dripping from your lips _

_ I thank God and my lucky stars _

_ Darling, don't you know what you are? _

_ Yeah, baby, you are _

****

Camila always believed that words were gorgeous, that they can create beauty from everyday life.

****

But she was also a believer that sometimes they weren’t enough.

****

That Lauren would never believe with just words.

****

So she’d show her with gentle caresses and tender kisses. Her lips touching every inch of Lauren’s body, every part she didn’t like Camila would spend her time ghosting her lips across smooth, beautiful skin. 

****

Leaving golden kisses on pale skin. Honey tinted words lingering in the air.

****

Camila couldn’t remember how often she’d thought about her lucky she was; that Lauren could let her treat her with such reverence.

****

But she still couldn’t understand how Lauren didn’t see what she did. It confused her as much as she loved Lauren.

****

_ Hey (Hey, baby) _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel (Ooh) _

_ Love your imperfections, every angle (Baby, baby) _

_ Tomorrow comes and goes before you know (Yeah, baby) _

_ So I just had to let you know _

****

_ The way that Gucci look on you amazing (Yeah, yeah) _

_ But nothing can compare to when you're naked _

_ (Nothing can compare, you're better when you, hey, Oh) _

_ Tomorrow comes and goes before you know (Yeah) _

_ So I just had to let you know (Oh, know, yeah) _

_ I just had to let you know _

_ Swear to God you're beautiful, yeah _

****

Camila couldn’t take her eyes of Lauren. Not for a second. Pouring her heart out in front of the crowd. Yet all she could see was a galaxy of green.

****

The coincidences seemed too many.

****

Camila wasn’t one to believe in fate but it started to seem like it the longer she looked at Lauren as the song came to a close. Each word sung with more passion than the last.

****

She’d forgotten where she was for the most part, Bazzi snapping her out of it as the song faded out.

****

“Mila? Come on.” Bazzi hissed, tugging on Camila’s elbow gently. Camila stumbled and glanced back at Lauren as they hurried off the stage.

****

Camila felt as though everything was moving in a blur. She headed for her dressing room as Bazzi went off with his own people.

****

“Good show Mila.” Bazzi called behind him, spinning around with a sly grin, “I think your girl thought so too.”

****

Camila was too lost in her mind to do anything other than hum a thanks with a distracted smile. Her head was so clouded with what just happened she missed people trying to get her attention.

****

It wasn’t until she was stood in the centre of her dressing room that her mind finally processed where she was.

****

She blinked. Staring at the wall across from her.

****

The door slammed closed and Camila spun around with a flinch.

****

“Lauren?”

****

The girl in question didn’t say anything, just walked over to Camila, tilting her head back and pressing their lips together.

****

Camila reacted instantly, her hands gripping Lauren’s waist and her eyes slipping closed. Camila’s hands trailing eagerly over the smooth material of Lauren’s dress. Lauren’s quiet gasps as Camila pulled her closer, not having to worry about any of the girls interrupting or Camila rushing onto stage behind her. Nothing could distract them from this moment.

****

They got lost in each other, like no time had passed. As though they’d both just got off stage and were lazily making out on the post-show adrenaline. 

****

I mean that’s what got them together in the first place.

****

One little whisper and a kiss.

****

They finally parted, resting their foreheads together, their laboured breath mingling in the otherwise quiet dressing room.

****

“Did you know I was here tonight?” Lauren asked. Camila shook her head.

****

“No clue,” She replied with a smile.

****

“Did you like my dress?” Lauren asked coyly. Camila laughed, skimming her hands down Lauren’s sides.

****

“Coincidental I’m sure,” Camila murmured.

****

Lauren took a deep breath and leaned back from Camila, just far enough to look into her eyes.

****

“Nothing about this is coincidental.”

****

Camila smiled softly, her thumb brushing along Lauren’s jawline as she dived deep into green iris’ like she had done all those years ago.

****

“I haven’t told you how beautiful you are in a while.”

****

Lauren ducked her head and laughed softly. She peered up at Camila through her eyelashes and shook her head.

****

“You always make sure I know though,” Lauren whispered.

****

“I mean did you really think I was thinking of anybody else when I wrote those lyrics Lo?” Camila replied.

****

Lauren rolled her eyes as Camila flexed her hands against Lauren’s waist.

****

“Still such a charmer I see.”

****

“Only for you,” Camila shot back.

****

Lauren went to retort but was cut off by Camila leaning forward once more and capturing her lips softly.

****

A gentle reminder that this time they were going to stick together.

****

A sign that served as proof that Camila was going to tell Lauren she was beautiful for as long as she could.

****

All that from a simple kiss.

****

The kiss that restarted it all. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests all welcome below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
